


“爱”

by 10baby04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10baby04/pseuds/10baby04
Summary: 速打的小妈文学，珉汉主线be，澈汉父母爱情，略微圆汉全部私设，不要代入真人，他们是美好的。完 全 18 R/肮脏/没有逻辑/慎点那么多警告后还要看看了后辣眼睛不准骂我不准ky我哦





	“爱”

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Translation] "Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048018) by [lysanding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanding/pseuds/lysanding)

> 速打的小妈文学，珉汉主线be，澈汉父母爱情，略微圆汉  
全部私设，不要代入真人，他们是美好的。  
完 全 18 R/肮脏/没有逻辑/慎点  
那么多警告后还要看看了后辣眼睛不准骂我不准ky我哦

“净，”我叫他的同时从后面环住他的腰，感觉衬衫下面几乎空若无物，“我们现在做。”  
“不要。”他神色寡淡得好像只是在说不要吃什么不喜欢的东西。我的手伸进他的衬衫里，顺着清晰的肋骨往上，流连在胸前。不用看我都知道是怎样的好春色，粉晕逐渐加深，弥漫到其他苍白的皮肤上。  
“不要——”他捉住我的手往外放，有些不耐烦，“小奎，等会你爸就要回来了，想做的话再等下次他出差的时候好吗？”  
都这个时候了，他还在用所剩的那只手专心致志地为我们一家人煮拉面，还在当一个“好妻子“，还在用冠冕堂皇的话敷衍我。翻滚的面条散发出的面粉香和他一样都令我作呕。  
“你说什么呢，”我完完全全地把他环在怀里，低下头恶劣地咬住他的耳朵，含糊不清地拖长了声音，“妈——”  
不用往下摸，我就能感觉到他的勃起。

尹净汉是比我大四岁的哥哥，是我的仇人，我的秘密情人和宝贝小妈。我亲妈死了才一年不到，崔胜澈就大张旗鼓地把他娶进家门。崔氏集团的总裁一直包养着一个男人——好像只在我们家是个秘密。  
人人都说崔总裁除了找了男人做情人其他哪里都好，都是什么屁话。他私下整夜整夜不回家去喝酒。以前还不是这样的，尽管在家显得有些阴郁，但对我和圆佑、还是个婴儿的李灿都还不错。崔胜澈还会和我们讲一些妈妈以前的事，商业联姻，自己确实关照不够，但产后抑郁自杀的原因也不能全部推在他身上。他说话的时候睫毛在抖动，好像下一秒就要流下几滴忏悔的眼泪。但我们知道不会。   
我小时候，什么话都敢讲。圆佑那小子和我不一样，戴着副眼镜，爱看书，都夸他斯文。我只想快点长大，然后在这个混蛋老爸揍我的时候揍回去，所以我一直对肌肉和体格有种异样的迷恋。  
小时候的我说：“爸爸，如果你对妈妈多关心一点，她也不会这么难过。”  
崔胜澈的笑容僵硬在脸上，不带感情地盯着我看了好久。  
后来我才知道，那时候他就已经在追尹净汉了。从我妈还没死的时候开始。

我把尹净汉按在床上亲吻的时候他有点慌张，是我最喜欢的样子。刚来的时候我们都恨他，每天变着法子捉弄和暗讽。他总是脸色不变，端端正正地坐在那里，雪白的高领毛衣包裹着精致的脖子。现在我爱上了捉弄他的嘴唇，咬了又咬直到红得像流血了一样，真可怜。  
小妈，我好爱你。我在他耳边悄悄说，在崔胜澈和他做爱的床上操他，翻来覆去，不知停歇。他娇喘的样子像一朵玫瑰——平时是白玫瑰，在床上是红玫瑰，那是他的天赋。即使裹着最严实的衣服，表情是怎么样的冷淡，也总是像在勾引别人。他抬头看人的时候眼睛圆圆水水的，纯真又含情，但凡被这样的眼神盯过一次，就会忍不住想脱下他的衣服发疯了似的和他上床。  
你生下来就是要给人操的。  
我进入的时候居高临下地说。他的紧闭着双眼，却还是凭着本能发狠地咬了一口我的肩。你装什么贞洁高贵呢，我一边吐出些更不堪的话，一边拱着他的颈窝，像刚洗了澡没多久一样，好香好香。妈妈，你在和你的儿子做爱。  
一个德行。他一边喘息一边说。  
我全身的血液都冷了，我知道他在说崔胜澈，我的父亲，他说我们俩那么相像，连在做爱这种可笑的事上都一样，像只狗一样又闻又咬。尹净汉知道怎么惹怒我，只要提到崔胜澈就好了不是吗，我会发怒像只没有理智的狮子，大张旗鼓。

我们做爱很多次，但我不敢向他提起爱这个字。只有在两人到达高潮，忘记理智的时候，我才会自暴自弃地说，妈妈，你爱我吗。他全身痉挛，只会胡乱点头。我的眼泪常常滴在他的小腹上，和精液混合在一起。可怜的泪，可怜的精液，还有可怜的爱，它们都没法到它们该到的地方去。  
他做完后一动不动，闭着眼睛躺在床上，就像昏死过去一样平静。也有可能是不想看到我。我看着他汗湿的头发，鼻子，微肿的嘴唇，一张完美的脸。在他出现之前，我一直觉得自己长得很好。后来我才知道漂亮和帅气不是一回事。我很帅气，但是他的漂亮谁也比不上。他求你操他的时是发自本能的欲望和性感，我的小妈，他完美得不像是人间的产物。  
“你爸爸，他还有多久回来？”  
“还有半个小时。”我看一下手表，因为刚才的冲动而感到一点点愧疚，“我扶着你去洗澡。”  
不用，我自己来。他很平淡地拒绝了我，捡着地上的衣服，拿到一条我的牛仔裤时，端详了好久。用力太多，这里有点破了，得缝一下。他真的像妈妈一样在自言自语。  
刚刚把拉面的水关了吗？他抵着厕所的门，疲惫地问我。  
关了。  
那就好。  
我看着他苍白的身体，因为我的刻意控制没有留下太多痕迹。我怕被崔胜澈发现，遭殃的也许会是他。密不透光的感情让我兴奋，也让我万分痛苦与煎熬。

以前我偷窥过很多次崔胜澈和尹净汉做爱，总在我们睡了后的深夜，我听到尹净汉的声音断断续续地传出来。  
男人是怎么做爱的呢？  
我趴在门缝上的时候没想到以后会怎么样。我目睹了崔胜澈的性器趾高气昂地进入尹净汉的身体，连他一点点被挤出来的泪水都被崔胜澈轻轻吻掉。我那时候就有想哭的冲动，我一边勃起，一边悄悄地捂住嘴。他们的结合多么高尚啊——不像他们耻辱的爱情，尹净汉做爱的时候像天神下凡，多少人的进入都不会玷污他。  
我第一次插进尹净汉的身体的时候，除了身体上，心里油然而生的更多是俄狄浦斯般的快感。尽管他不是我真的妈妈。因为没有经验和过于兴奋，我早早就不小心全射在了他的身体里。他没有责骂我，只是半坐着撑在床上，很温和地笑我是个孩子。那时候我很生气，现在我却无比怀念那样的场景，因为之后就他再也不和我讲话了。  
每天，每天，一家人在一起的时候，我总要装作那个什么都不在乎的金珉奎，带着李灿一起对他恶作剧的金珉奎。我看着尹净汉为我们做饭，洗衣服，在崔胜澈去上班的时候缠绵地亲吻，我只能低头大口大口吃饭。最后还是崔胜澈先把他推开，压低声音说，孩子们都在呢。  
孩子们都还小。他笑起来的样子好像在迷惑谁。  
我的妈妈，小妈， 尹净汉，我该怎么样向你表达我的爱呢。我爱你爱得要疯了，尽管我自己不承认。你不愿意看我一眼，你和我上床，可是你不爱我。我感觉胃一阵一阵绞痛，开始对着垃圾桶呕吐。熟悉的香味飘荡在身边，尹净汉半蹲着，关心地说，小奎，没事吧。  
小奎，没事吧，怎么了，他总是很小心地说，好像真的很想做一个称职的后妈。如果我哭着问他爱不爱我，在这里，在客厅，他一定会对我说爱，那种安抚哭闹孩子的语气。我当然很爱小奎，我们是一家人啊。  
但是在床上又怎么样呢？在那张罪恶的肮脏的床上，尹净汉除了肉体上的接触，不愿意多理我一句。好像在完成什么任务一样，开始，结束，我卖力地伺候他，他却在忍受这一切。

和我做爱，你觉得不舒服吗？  
他在看报纸的时候，我站在他后面说。  
还行。  
还行，他知道我会发疯但还是这样说，他好像什么都不在乎，除了和我维持着家庭关系。那个下午我终于想明白了是为什么，我想他太爱崔胜澈了，即使和我做爱也想保持住我们摇摇欲坠的关系。  
是这样吗，是因为你想讨好崔胜澈，才来讨好我的吗？  
你怎么会这样想……他仰头的样子很无辜，还顺手撩了一下挂在眼前的头发，你爸爸，我很爱他，但是，我也很爱你，这爱是不一样的……但我很爱你。  
我不相信他不知道我想听到什么，但他还是装成愚钝的样子，故意说的不留一点余地。这是什么爱，他在他和崔胜澈之间勉强匀出一些施舍给我，但这样的我都快接不住了。我只想做尹净汉的脚底的一颗石子也好，或者生命中的一个逗号，但他连这样的爱也不愿意给我，只愿意给我用剩下的那些。  
我突然觉得我为什么要看不起崔胜澈？他好歹让他的爱暴露在阳光下，我才是见不得人的那个。我是多么嫉妒我的父亲啊。  
尹净汉，妈妈，你知道吗。我好像失去理智了一样说。你就是个贱货，你知道吗，你毁了我们家，我上次看到圆佑在厕所自慰，他喊是你的名字，他如果知道我们做爱会怎么样？他这一辈子就完蛋了。  
尹净汉只是面无表情地看着我，然后慢慢地伸出手，按了按我的脑袋，乖。他又接住了我的泪，好像原谅了我畸形的不完整的爱。妈妈……。我抽抽嗒嗒地喊。  
你能不能最后爱我一下？  
他好像在唱摇篮曲一样，用那样善良的语气说，我一直都很爱小奎啊，也很爱圆佑，很爱灿，很爱你们的爸爸。

在尹净汉的协助下做完一笔大生意后，崔胜澈要我们一家人去ktv唱歌庆功。李灿长大了些，早就不记得以前的事了，也喜欢上了照顾他，性格舒缓，喜欢恶作剧的有趣的“新妈妈“。  
圆佑点了一首《second love》，在前奏里沉默了很久，开始的时候突然开玩笑般把话筒塞进尹净汉的手里。  
“若是我也能拥有/和现在截然不同的第二人生/我会在你身边吗/你会在我身边吗……“尹净汉自如地唱着，他的声音甜美，和圆佑自然又平静地对视着。  
我略微偏过头去看他，看他在晦暗的灯光下闪闪发光的脸。我的天使。我在黑暗中盯着他一边做着口型无声跟唱。  
“即使有一天 我会拥有/与现在截然不同的第二人生/我唯一能确信的是/我依旧会在你身边。”  
尹净汉，我枯萎了却依旧守护的玫瑰，我被扼杀的尚未萌芽的爱情，我不能忘记的puppy love。我感受着一阵阵心悸，头晕眼花，用最后的力气在心里用力地、缓缓地说，再见my lover,再见my angel。


End file.
